1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination light generation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various light radiation apparatuses (illumination light generation apparatuses), there is an apparatus that radiates light by compositing (combining) multiple light beams.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-013317 teaches a technology pertaining to a light source unit (illumination light generation apparatus) including, for example, a light source group that has multiple light sources arranged to form a planar configuration, and a first reflection mirror group that reflects light beams emitted from the light source group.
However, with the technology taught in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-013317, the size of the illumination light generation unit may become large due to the multiple light sources arranged into rows and columns to form the planar configuration. Further, with the technology taught in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-013317, the size of the illumination light generation unit may also become large due to multiple reflection mirrors of the first reflection mirror group arranged in a step-like manner or due to strip-like reflection mirrors (equivalent to the number of rows of the light sources of the light source group) arranged parallel to a row direction of the light source group.